Aaron Blaize
Aaron Blaize Aaron Blaize Aaron Blaize Personal Info Age: 26 Birthday: July 7th Blood Type: B Skin Type: Caucasian (slight tan) Eye Color: Deep Blue Hair: Dirty Blonde, Shoulder Blade Length Family Parents: Patrick & Marcia James Siblings: None Aaron James' passion was always professional wrestling. His father, Patrick James, was a legendary promoter for several indy wrestling scenes, and Aaron would often times tag along whenever he could. Learning the ways of "the industry" at a young age, Aaron took to idolizing several of the wrestlers behind the scenes. At the age of 18, Aaron would graduate high school with honors for wrestling in Houston, Texas. He attended UCLA, where he would become all-pro, and later, all american. He graduated college at age 23 with a degree in buisness. It was here that Aaron would find Dylan "Gamr" Scott, a legendary performer for the OUW Wrestling promotion. Under Dylan's tutelage, Aaron would then break into the independant scene at age 24. He enjoyed moderate success in his time there, holding tag team and several mid-card titles. Dylan would continue to teach Aaron (now known as Aaron Blaize) throughout his time in the independant scene until Dylan's death in January, 2008. A few short months afterwards, Aaron was contacted by Ultimate Championship Wrestling. and would ink a contract with them, wrestling his first official Monday Night Mind Games match on May 12th, 2008. UCW UCW BIO Making a Name Aaron Blaize would debut in the UCW on May 12th, 2008 in a triple threat match against Thaddeus Rains and Randall Raines. After a hard faught battle, Aaron would pick up the win over Thaddeus Rains via his finisher, The Swallow Dive. The following week, Aaron Blaize was teamed up with UCW Legend, Stardust to fight off the newly formed team of Thaddeus Rains and Ricker. At Collision Course 2008, Aaron wound up on the losing team after Stardust was attacked by a masked man, costing him the match. Now, Aaron is gunning for not only Stardust, but for anyone else that wishes to stand in his way on the path to greatness in the UCW. During the 6-2-08 edition of Mind Games, Aaron was approached by Damien Khan and Steve Marlay of 'The Syndicate.' They asked Aaron to join, and left him thinking. Later that night, Aaron would defeat Stardust with the help of Damien Khan in the form of Brass Knux. The following week on Mind Games, Blaize would approach 'The Syndicate' before Mind Games, stating that their help was unanted, and that he would create his own impact on that very night. Little did the UCW know, Aaron Blaize would keep his word, and then some. First off, in a Contention Elimination Match for the UCW Television Championship, Aaron Blaize would face down Chris Cade and Mikey Holloway (Stardust was reported missing and was eliminated as well). Aaron would win this match and eliminate Chris Cade by making him tap out to the Ego Breaker. Finally, in the same night, after a Tag Team match involving Damien Khan and Greg Venom, Aaron would brutally attack Greg Venom with a steel chair, finally accepting the invitation into 'The Syndicate.' Now, Aaron faces Mikey Holloway in a #1 Contender's Match for Joe Chamber's UCW Television Championship, with the camp himself acting as special guest referee. Moves Finishers *'Ego Breaker (Gogoplata)' **Gogoplata... odd name, but I trust you've all seen it performed. Specifically, it is usually executed from a "rubber guard," where the legs are held very high, against the opponent's upper back. The fighter then slips one foot in front of the opponent's head and under his chin, locks his hands behind the opponent's head, and chokes the opponent by pressing his shin or instep against the opponent's trachea. *'Swallow Dive (Spiral Tap)' **Aaron basically leaps onto the top rope and then dives off in a spinning swanton after a QUICK size-up. This is normally followed up with a pin attempt. Signature Moves Standing Strikes: *Knife Edge Chops *Toe Kick *Back Chop *Enzuigiri *Elbow Smash Standing Grapples: *Leg Sweep *Wrist & Arm Wrench *European Uppercut *Headlock Takeover *Knee Breaker *Armbar *Neckbreaker *Jumping Armbreaker *DDT *Complete Shot *Side Effect *Hurricanrana *Backbreaker *Samoan Drop *Drop Toe Hold *Hip Toss *Dropkick to Knee *Senton Rear Grapples: *Backslide Pin *Rear Neckbreaker *Sleeper w/ Scissors *Russian Leg Sweep Ground Attacks: *Stomps *Elbow Drop *Grounded Dropkick Ground Grapples: *Armbreaker *Knee Drop *Dragon Sleeper *Figure 4 Leglock *Leg Drop *Boston Crab Corner Strikes: *Shining Wizard *Turnbuckle Dropkick *Clothesline Corner Grapples: *Monkey Flip *Rope Stretch Chicken Wing *Springboard DDT *Springboard Dropkick *Toss into Ringpost (Shoulder First) *Mule Kick *Double Axe Handle *(When Sitting in corner)Turnbuckle Dropkick Rope/Rebound Attacks: *Springboard DDT *Springboard Spinning Kick *Springboard Moonsault Pin Outside of the ring Attacks (Dives & Rope): *Vaulting Body Press *Rope Flip Diving Attacks (From Top Rope): *Double Axe Handle *Missile Dropkick *Shooting Star Press *Diving Leg Drop Running Attacks/Grapples: *Clothesline *Running Calf Kick *Swinging Neckbreaker *Sunset Flip Pin Signature Move(s): *Anaconda Vise *Falling Cutter (RKO) *Double Underhook DDT *Springboard Dropkick Appearance Backstage: Aaron wears his ring attire for the most part everywhere he goes. Backstage, however, he also wears a logoed T-Shirt on his upper half, and his wrestling attire on his lower half. Entrance/Mind Games: For his entrance and matches on Mind Games, Aaron comes out ready to go. He wears standard wrestling trunks (cut at the top of the leg by the hips), knee pads and boots that cover his shins up to the knee pads. His typical wrestling colors are: black, red, and blue patterns. PPV: Pretty much the only time his ring attire changes, Aaron generally goes for black trunks and pads/boots with gold coloring on them in elaborate patterns. Noteable Quotables *'"I am... the Real Deal..."'